


Reverse Time - An Introduction

by TheFandomFiction



Category: Adventure Time, Reverse Time - Fandom
Genre: Adventure Time - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Reverse Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomFiction/pseuds/TheFandomFiction
Summary: Adventure Time, come on grab your friends. We'll go to far off, distant lands.With Bonnibel, and Peps the Mint. The fun will never end, it's Adventure Time!





	Reverse Time - An Introduction

* * *

**Introduction**

Hello and welcome, to Reverse Time. The concept of taking a setting, and switching everyone's roles around has been around for ages, most commonly found in the 30 variants of UnderSwap that were all so muddled that every character was basically a mashup of every other character's traits. I have yet to see a strong attempt at doing this with Adventure Time, and after creating a piece of art- shown above- I have been inspired by the possibilities of this setting. So, the games begin.

 

**Character Roles**

To make things simple, I'll break down the roles of the essential characters, who they swapped with, and their personality traits that carried over or were changed by their new life.

 **Bonnibel:** Bonnie for short, Bonnibel Bubblegum has swapped places with Finn the Human. She is a relatively young, inquisitive and daring adventurer, seeking to tame the wild lands of Ooo and its many caves and dungeons. She is quick on her feet, using wit and strategy to out match foes much larger and stronger than herself. The crush dynamic will remain, cautiously, as it plays a large role in the plot and character of both Finn and Bonnibel in the main series at various times. Her moral compass stays firmly in the gray, being more ruthless than main-series Finn in her pursuit of justice, and kicking butts.

 **Peps the Mint:** Peps has swapped places with Jake the Dog, serving as Bonnie's mentor and friend during their adventures. Peps retains his fascination and demented practice of the dark arts, using his skills with magic to solve problems.

 **Prince Finn:** Finn the Human, Prince of the remains of the Humans. Finn retains his rambunctious and head-first attitude, taking a much more proactive role in settling matters rather than relying mostly on his Hero like main-series Bonnie tended to. Years of ruling over the Human Kingdom has left the twenty year old much more reasonable and responsible though. Finn retains his moral compass, being a guiding hand to steer Bonnie away from her more questionable solutions. He strongly believes in the greater good, and redemption.

 **Jake the Steward:** Jake has switched places with Peppermint Butler, being the Royal Steward of the Human Kingdom, despite still being a magical dog. Jake has a tendency to _stretch himself too thin_ , often trying to personally oversee as many things as possible and not delegating duties nearly enough. In his off time though, he eats, and stress eats, and plays Violin.

 **Lumpy Lady:** Lady Rainicorn has swapped places with Lumpy Space Princess, being Lumpy Lady. A not-so-long not-so-rainbow version of Lady Rainicorn. She speaks in the old man voice like the Translator did, and for the most part takes on LSPs traits or arrogance, self-centeredness, and rudeness.

 **Rainbow Space Princess:** She is Lumpy Space Princess but more colorful, less obnoxious, and she speaks Korean. Effectively, the Lumpy and Crystal dimensions are swapped. RSPs is in a relationship with Peps the Mint, as Lady Rainicorn was with Jake in the main series.

 **Iceline the Ice Queen:** Marceline and Simon have swapped places, and this is the diverging point in the AU. To save Simon from the crown, young Marcy stole it in the night and ran away, succumbing to the Crown's whispers of power. She slowly lost herself to the madness, becoming the Ice Queen. Her love of music, and her sassy no-bull attitude remain, but she is warped by the madness, being driven not by romantic love as Simon was, but excessively overbearing and overprotective platonic love. The kidnapping trends remain, however she steals Prince Finn and other fatherly men away to her Ice Fortress to 'protect' them, locking them away in fear of losing them like she lost Simon.

 **Simon the Vampire:** Simon swapped places with Marceline. Having lost the crown long before it could take hold of his mind fully, he laboured for years trying to find Marcy. But his aging body hindered him, and he knew he likely would not find her before his death. So, when Vampires began to infest the lands, he willingly took the curse, to prolong his life, for Marcy's sake. Because of his sole focus on her, the Humans had no one to defend them, and were forced underground. Simon is still a goofy, clever man, with a love for music and science, and all things mythological. He is also the possessor of the Enchiridion in this setting.

Susan / Lemon Grab swapped. Hunson Abadeer remains the same. Billy and the Lich remain the same. Other roles may switch as they come up in the story.

 

**Locations and History**

Key Locations and Historical Events that have changed will be written here.

 **Humans and the Human Kingdom:** Without a Demonic Marcy to protect them, and with Simon the Vampire focused on her and unable to fill that role, the Humans were forced underground to shelter from the vampires. They were eventually lead to the surface by Billy, where a Human Kingdom was established. Martin Mertens and Minerva Campbell still give birth to Finn, and he eventually becomes Prince of the Kingdom after his father disappears. The Human Kingdom is a fortified city of concrete and steel, protected by the colossal Guardians, two humanoid shaped robots created long ago. The city is populated by human-versions of most side candy-people characters, and is defended by a Royal Guard, all in yellow uniforms.

 **The Candy People and Bonnie:** In Reverse Time, the Mother Gum formed on the Islands, creating dozens of Gumlings who formed a proper Candy Kingdom on the Islands. How Bonnie was born, so far after the others, and how it is she found herself on Ooo as a toddler, is a mystery for now. With the Human Kingdom being much more firmly established and open to 'mutants', Bonnie likely would have been raised in the city, though her and the brother she created, Peps, eventually moved to the countryside, settling on a hill where Bonnie continued to use her Gum DNA and science to create a Candy Tree.

 **The Mutant Lemons:** The Mutant Humans, hidden underground in the main-series, have been replaced by insane Lemon people, the Lemongrabs. They fill a similar side-character role in this setting. Inversely, the Lemongrab Kingdom is a tribe of less advanced, more warrior-like humans in this setting, led by an unstable Susan Strong.

 **The Ice Fortress:** Domain of the Ice Queen, the Ice Fortress is more accurately, a city. Or is modeled after a 'modern' city, with skyscrapers, and apartment blocks, and a grid layout. In the center is a City Hall, resembling the Keep of a Castle. The entire city is overrun with snow-Hambos, creations of the Ice Queen which take the role of the Gunthers.

Everything before the Mushroom War more or less happened unless I alter it in the future. Nothing will change enough to not be applicable as 'this probably happened' for context though.

 

 

 


End file.
